In Memoriam
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Semuanya tentang 'dia', sesudah 'kematian'nya... (Warning Inside)


_Aku masih punya kepercayaan kalau Kaneki itu akan kembali..._

Pertarungan di Distrik 24 itu berakhir dengan sebuah kekalahan besar bagi kelompok Ghoul. Di antara kematian para Ghoul yang sangat kuat, ada juga berita duka yang terasa sangat menguar dahsyat di kalangan harapan muda para Ghoul. Touka dan kawan-kawannya juga merasakan hal itu—rasa kehilangan yang besar sekali atas _seseorang_.

**.**

**Tokyo Ghoul ~ In Memoriam**

© Himomo Senohara

_Warning _ : Angsty, _spoiler_ dari chap 143, AU (?) dan tentu saja aku **tidak** memiliki semua _chara_nya. Aku hanya menulis _plot_ dengan memakai _chara_ yang dibuat oleh Ishida-_sensei_.

**.**

Mereka merasakan bahwa semuanya berlalu sangat cepat.

Baru saja mereka mengenalnya sebagai bocah pengecut yang memiliki nasib nahas sebagai separuh Ghoul dan separuh manusia—mereka sendiri bahkan sulit membedakannya. Entah manusia atau Ghoul; dia begitu kabur. Berdiri di atas batas antara Ghoul dan manusia—sungguh posisi yang sangat rawan untuk dimanipulasi dan dikambinghitamkan. Meski demikian, kehadirannya menambah warna cerah bagi dunia Ghoul yang sangatlah kelabu dan berdarah.

Semuanya tidak akan terjadi seandainya _dia_ tidak ikut campur atas pertarungan dahsyat melawan _CCG_ tersebut.

Seharusnya demikian; namun Tuhan berkata lain.

Dia _melawan_ takdir dan kealpaan para Ghoul terhadap para manusia yang beraninya mengusik kehidupan mereka.

Memang benar Ghoul patut disalahkan atas hilangnya nyawa beratus-ratus—tidak, beribu-ribu korban tiada berdosa dan bersalah, namun manusia juga tidak mengerti bahwa di antara Ghoul yang tiada berperasaan itu, ada Ghoul yang tidak sudi memakan daging manusia hidup-hidup tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mungkinkah manusia tidak mengerti akan perbedaan tersebut? Mungkin, karena perbedaan antara Ghoul yang 'ini' dan Ghoul yang 'itu' sungguh tipis; perlu kejelian yang sempurna dan tiada cacat untuk membedakannya.

Touka dan kawan-kawan menyesali tindakan _dia_; seharusnya dia tahu kapan saatnya untuk berdiam diri dan saat untuk bergerak. Ini semua benar-benar tidak lucu; Ghoul juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti manusia! Bahkan Nishiki yang menemukan orang yang _itu_, mengatakan bahwa seumur hidup dia takkan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti bocah keparat itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia sadar bahwa ia sungguh beruntung dibandingkan bocah tersebut; dicintai oleh seorang manusia dan masih sanggup membagi cinta kasihnya dengannya.

_Ending_ dan tirainya sudah jelas; kekalahan besar ini memaksa para Ghoul untuk berpindah tempat lagi ke suatu tempat.

Menghela napas dengan panjang, dan tangannya sedikit bergemetar, mahasiswi itu menggumamkan kalimat perpisahannya dengan kafe Anteiku yang hancur dibongkar oleh para petugas, dari kejauhan bersama Yomo-_san_, "... _Master_... Aku berhutang banyak kepada _Master_... Dan... Bocah keparat itu... Dia makhluk bodoh yang seenak jidat mencampuri urusan _Master_... Tapi... Ugh..."

"Sssshh, Touka. Ayo balik, kita harus mencari tempat yang aman." Bujuk Yomo-_san_ lirih.

"... Ya, Yomo-_san_... Bawa Hinami-_chan_ juga. Di sini sudah tidak aman lagi." Ujarnya mengiyakan.

Begitu mereka berdua mulai memalingkan diri dari reruntuhan itu, terkenang banyak sekali memori tidak ternilai yang membayangi mereka berdua. Saat-saat tegang, bahagia, sedih dan duka, dan suasana kehangatan yang begitu kental bagaikan kopi enak di dalam kafe itu mulai mewarnai apa yang dipikirkan mereka berdua. Entah mereka bisa mengembalikan memori-memori tersebut atau sebaliknya; mereka tahu bahwa untuk saat ini keamanan mereka merupakan prioritas utama.

_Sial_, umpat gadis itu menggigit bibirnya tanpa kata.

Ia tahu, dirinya dan beberapa Ghoul lain yang tinggal di sekitar distrik itu juga merasakan perih yang luar biasa ketika mereka harus angkat kaki dari tempat yang mereka cintai itu. Barangkali ada yang tidak sudi meninggalkan tempat itu, mungkin mereka menanti 'hukuman' dengan tetap membuat onar distrik itu. Nishiki—teman Touka dan Yomo—mengatakan bahwa ia akan menghindari distrik 24 sebisa mungkin, dan meninggalkan seluruh kontaknya dengan wanita yang ia cintai diam-diam; memberi janji akan kembali lagi kala dia masih diberi nyawa oleh Tuhan.

Hidup ini memang kejam, setidaknya untuk para Ghoul.

Mungkin giliran mereka_lah_ yang akan dijemput oleh Ghoul lain di surga nantinya, namun untuk saat ini mereka sama sekali tidak mau mati—blah, siapa juga yang ingin mati duluan sebelum menggapai apa yang diinginkannya?! Kalaupun ada, mungkin orang itu sudah tidak waras pikirannya, atau orang yang benar-benar berputus asa pada harapan.

"Hnngghh... Berat sekali ya." Bisiknya entah kepada siapa.

Yomo-_san_ yang mendengar bisikan itu, lalu mengelus kepala gadis itu tanpa satu pun kata. Ia mengerti benar penderitaan gadis itu; demikian juga dirinya yang kehilangan _Master_ yang sudah banyak mengajarinya membuat kopi dan banyak pelajaran kehidupan yang sangat berwarna tersebut. Mau tidak mau, kata-kata terakhir sang _Master_ membangkitkan naluri bertahan hidup yang sudah lama bersemayam dalam diri mereka masing-masing—mengerti bahwa tirai kehidupan mereka belum boleh diturunkan, walaupun ada keinginan untuk melakukannya.

'_Tetaplah hidup, anak-anak! Bukanlah ras apa yang menentukan apa yang benar atau salah, tetapi sikap dan pemikiran yang rasional dan berwawasan luas serta tidak bersikap layaknya hewan liar!'_

Siapa yang harus mereka bergantung? Manusia? Jelas bukan pilihan yang bijak. Mereka harus merevolusi pikiran umat manusia; dengan memproyeksi perspektif masyarakat dari negatif menjadi _positif_ mengenai yang namanya Ghoul. Rasanya bakal banyak rintangan yang mengerikan, entah ancaman pembunuhan hingga cuci otak. Mereka juga tahu bahwa manusia juga tak kalah licik dibanding Ghoul; terbukti dengan adanya jejak dari Arima—sang pembunuh _orang itu_.

Tes tes.

"... _Baka... Bakayarou..._"

Gadis itu merasakan hatinya perih begitu mengingat salah satu dari momen paling menyedihkan dan menakutkan yang pernah disaksikannya bersama Ghoul lain.

Bersama Nishiki dan beberapa Ghoul yang selamat, ia menyaksikan Arima dan pasukan _CCG_ membawa mayat orang yang _itu_,yang tergeletak tak bernyawa akibat serangan membabibuta Arima di bagian kepalanya dari balik kegelapan. Dan yang membuat ulu hati gadis itu diiris dan dibumbui dengan garam dan bawang merah adalah... Dimasukkannya tubuh sang Ghoul itu ke dalam koper jinjing besar—seolah-olah koper itu cukup besar untuk menampung tubuh seorang Ghoul berusia dewasa seperti_nya_.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya ngeri, dan diliputi beraneka rasa negatif; marah, sedih, terluka dan sebagainya.

Mengingat senyuman polos_nya_, keteledoran_nya_, keluguan_nya_ kala bersama teman manusia_nya_, keseriusan_nya_ ketika mempertaruhkan apa yang 'benar' di depan musuh—tanpa pandang bulu tentunya. Memperlihatkan berbagai ekspresi indah yang pernah dilihat gadis itu mengenai_nya_ dalam memori. Seperti sebuah gramofon jadul yang kini tak lagi sanggup diputar saking kunonya; begitu berwarna dunianya tanpa_nya_. Ia bertaruh Ghoul lain mungkin merasakan hal yang sama—terutama Hinami-_chan_.

Kanji dari nama keluarga_nya_ berarti "_gold tree_", nama keluarga yang unik baginya.

Rasanya ingin merebut benda itu, dan memeluknya erat bersama Ghoul yang lain—bagaimanapun, kehadiran_nya_ memiliki makna dan arti yang sangat khusus bagi mereka.

Menetaskan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu lalu menegakkan kepalanya sedikit ke atas, berusaha menghapus rasa sedih dan mempertegar dirinya sendiri. Entah berhasil atau tidak, ia percaya bahwa ia akan meneruskan perjuangannya seandainya _dia_ benar-benar tidak lagi ada di dunia ini. Ia akan mengingat baik-baik tiap sentuhannya, tiap benda, tiap perkataan dan semua hal tentang_nya_ dan menjadikannya motivasi untuk melindungi sesama Ghoul.

Mata merah cerahnya memandang langit siang yang terik namun sejuk itu, memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih dan setitik harapan di tengah-tengah kerasnya realita tersebut.

"Kaneki... Aku berdoa suatu kelak kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Dengan berbekal kalimat itu sebagai jimat, ia lalu melangkah mantap bersama Yomo-_san_ dan beberapa Ghoul, memulai lembaran baru dan bersiap menyambut apapun tantangannya.

.

.

_You shaltn't do whah yer think yer kenn't._

_But de bes' way to git de freedom is to fight o'yer kenn't git it otherwise._

_I'm not really sorry 'bout dis way; es is my bes' way._

_This is my choice, after 'll. _**(*)**

.

.

.

_In Memoriam of __**Kaneki Ken**__, whose body was engraved into the black briefcase belonged to Arima's CCG._

_May the other route allows him to resurrect again._

**[ End ]**

**(*) **Slang Amerika jaman dulu, dialek yang biasa dijumpai di novel karya Mark Twain.


End file.
